voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Malcolm Aiken
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Set'Nish |Born=April 18, 49 AE |Died= |Status=Alive |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Male |Eyes=Blue |Hair=Blonde |Height=6'2" |Weight=214 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Special Agent |Years Active=73 AE - Present |Family1=Milton Aiken (g.father) |Political Party=Populous Party |Religion=Lurvanian Orthodox }} Malcolm "Merk" Aiken was an Akarvian warrior and special agent, serving as Tony Slaver's replacement in SANA following his removal for alleged ties to the Nether Conspiracy. Merk was often considered to be one of Akarv's top experts in swordsmanship and close quarters combat, a position that earned him a position in Krolesk's Warrior's Guild, something incredibly rare for outsiders. Personal History Early Career Malcolm grew up surrounded by the Nether Conspiracy, and went off to join the military at the age of 18 in 67 AE so that he could do his part to fight back. His passionate desire to fight back against "Otherworldly invaders and impossible odds" drew attention to himself, as did his immense skill with a sword. After his basic training he was given the opportunity to receive a more advanced combat education for free. He spent the next several years hopping from base to base being trained by various experts until he himself was being considered an expert. In 73 AE Malcolm's training paid off and he was approached by the government to join the Special Agents Network of Akarv, SANA, to replace its former close combat expert Tony Slaver. Malcolm accepted without hesitation, and was eager to take on a greater, more direct role in the nations military. Almost immediately after his instatement the Nether War began, and Slaver was one of those in SANA to serve on the front lines in Akarv's counter-attack. While Malcolm was not a member of the ANRT Strike team he was present during the alliances final push, serving directly under Dakota Peerk as a soldier and ship security. In 77 AE, the year after the Nether War, Malcolm was given the opportunity to join the Warrior's Guild of Krolesk, which he promptly took after urging from the administration of SANA. Warriors Guild Adventures After joining the Warriors Guild Malcolm accompanied several others into the depths of Kal'Karaduum where they discovered an Iysk Nether Conspiracy. Malcolm was among those who fought against the Iysk conspirators and in the end he was deemed trustworthy by the Iysks of the great Iysk city, and become one of the few humans openly allowed access to it. Later he and a dozen other Guild members traveled into northern Krolesk to help Zorthor Navor and a group of Navishk eliminate a Netheran Cult. Before leaving Krolesk for Kal'Kan, Malcolm and the Guild war called to investigate the assassination of a noble by Clan Varzus. Malcolm and Thorvild Strofast worked together closely and, in the end, arrested several members of the Varzus clan. After his time in Krolesk Malcolm was sent to Kal'Kan with the Guild. A prominent local mage, Indolas Aldarina, hired the Warrior's Guild to investigate recent activity in the nearby dense forest. Malcolm and three other Guild members were sent, but were attacked by a rogue tribe of Kal'Kan natives. After a lengthy fight the Guild members discovered that the natives had been under Nether influence, and a large deposit of Netherrack was discovered in a clearing in the middle of the dense woods. Malcolm was rewarded with a specially crafted sword for his role in the investigation. Following the events on Kal'Kan Malcolm and other members of the Guild joined James Navor II and his Royal Legionnaires on a number of transport expeditions to the Midlands, acting as security against the growing concern of pirates. Malcolm safely returned to Krolesk after the completion of their mission, having dealt with seven pirate attacks during the whole journey. Monitor Invasion After spending a few years in the Warrior's Guild Malcolm returned home to Akarv, where he joined other members of SANA in doing next to nothing. The organization had fallen largely silent, with little need for a special agents network in the modern era. This changed dramatically in 94 AE when the Monitor suddenly began a worldwide coup that left nearly all governments and military organizations under his control. Malcolm was stationed in the Citadel during the beginning of the Invasion, but was liberated when a group of vigilantes who started in Krolesk freed him and the rest of those being held in the Citadel. What followed was a summit of several members of SANA and international agents and diplomats all gathered beneath the Khan Mansion. Ultimately the combatants present were split into three groups for their counter attack, two to bring down the Monitor's Weapon and the third to investigate a lead on a captured Monitor agent. Malcolm was sent with the latter group, but stayed behind when the group discovered a teleporter linking directly to the Monitor himself. The chambers guards had managed to wound his leg, and while he was still able to fight he opted to stay back so that he wouldn't slow the others down. Despite not partaking in the final confrontations that would lead the the Monitor Invasion's end Malcolm was honored as a hero just the same. But the Invasion called SANA's role in the nation into question, and in 95 AE SANA was disbanded with the intention of reformation. All current members of SANA were invited to join the new organization, but many retired. Malcolm was one of the few members of SANA to stay on board. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Soldiers